


Stages of Grief

by fangirlforever0704



Category: Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: F/M, I’m so sorry this fanfic is so bad, but I wrote this for a school assignment so I might as well publish it, stages of grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlforever0704/pseuds/fangirlforever0704
Summary: A real short fic on the grief Rochester experiences after Jane leaves Thornfield Hall.





	Stages of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a fanfic for a school project, and I figured I’d just post this here. 
> 
> Also, I’m sorry. I kinda made Rochester really over dramatic, but I think it kinda fits his character when it comes to Jane.

_Denial_. Jane was gone in the morning. She had brought nothing nor took any money. That must mean she will be back soon. She is simply taking a walk to help clear her mind of the previous day’s events. I am certain that she will be back. I tell myself that she will come back, but in the depths of my soul, I so silently know that she will not. Yet, I continue to refuse to believe that she will be gone much longer. She cannot truly have departed.

_Anger_. This is the Masons’ fault. They had lied to me about my wife’s mental soundness and tricked me into an unjust marriage. Now my love is away from me because I am a married man. If that wretched animal of a wife did not persist in living, I would be happily wedded to my dear Janet. How I loathe Bertha Mason’s very existence.

_Bargaining_. Dear Lord above, tell me what it is you wish me to do. I would do anything to have my little Jane back in my arms and hear her voice again. Lord, whatever can I do to have her by my side once more. I will do anything. I am forever your lowly servant, but please bring her back to me.

_Depression_. Jane has fled from me and in turn, my soul has fled as well. Oh, how I am deeply wounded. She has cut me open and taken my heart. Despair envelops me like death. I want to be alone to wallow in my own misery. Without Jane, I feel completely void of any of joy.

_Acceptance_. Never will I see my love again. My dearest little Jane, she is forever gone. I know I must move on. Cast away all my lingering thoughts of her for I am certain she has died. If not dead, then she is likely lonely and living among strangers or destitute. I don’t want to let go of her, but she is already off. She is gone and there is nothing I can do, but hope she will return and stay with me, unlike my awful dreams.


End file.
